Its true
by FuckThisShitYeah
Summary: Sai is testing Naruto s friendship and get him to eat a flower that make you say bad things or the truth. If that wasn t bad enough, at the same day he had seen Sasuke kissing another girl.


**Well, I don`t know what I was thinking actually.  
It`s a little bit with ShikaTema, NejiTen and KakaIru, but not very much if you don`t like it. **

**It`s true!**

Naruto was walking with Sakura when Sai came and looked at them for a bit. "I have to try something," Sai said with his not caring face. "What is it?" Sakura asked annoyed. She liked Naruto more than she liked Sai, and that said a little bit.

"I need a person to try something on. I found this flower and though, hey, why can`t that be useful to something, so I need Naruto to eat it," Sai said and gave Naruto the flower.

"Why me?" Naruto asked depressed. He didn`t want to eat a stupid flower. He was already in bad mood. He had find Sasuke kissing Karin at his door and that did really hurt, especially since Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for two weeks now.

Sakura had to buy him eight ramen before he stopped crying. She felt like a babysitter somehow. "Because you`re the one that is trying to show me what bonds is, and a friend is someone who helps," Sai said with an evil smile. Damn it, Naruto thought.

"Okey, but I don`t think it`ll do anything with me," Naruto said annoyed and took a bite of the flower. "So… how do you feel?" Sakura asked while Naruto ate.

He didn`t feel weird.. just a little strange. "I feel happy somehow. I don`t think it did anything," Naruto said and shrugged. "Too bad," Sai said sadly. In the meantime, Kakashi came over and looked at them. "I`m not going to ask why you`re eating a flower Naruto, but I`m going to ask if you have done your homework," Kakashi said.

He didn`t give the gaze that showed that he actually cared about their homework, he never checked it anyway so nobody did it. They just told they had done it and he didn`t do more about it. "No, I haven`t," Naruto said easily. WHAT? Why did he say that? Kakashi looked strangely at him. "Then you better do it till tomorrow. I`ll check I," Kakashi said and walked away. "Why did you say that?" Sakura said angry.

"I don`t know. It just slipped," Naruto said afraid. He had made Kakashi to check their homework. NO! "But you just told the truth, what`s wrong with that?" Sai asked confused. "It`s nothing wrong with telling it. It`s just that I wasn`t supposed to say it," Naruto said even more scared. "Maybe it`s the flower," Sai said a little happy. "What`s with the flower?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I checked it and it stood something about… a day with truth..," Sai said unsure. "WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed. First it was completely silence and then Sakura started to laugh so hard that she fell to the ground. Sai were also laughing, but not that hard as Sakura. "You guys are unbelievable," Naruto hissed. "Sorry, it`s just too funny. I can ask you anything now," Sakura laughed and rose to her feet again. "Shut up," Naruto exclaimed.

"No, wait. What do you think of my hair?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. Naruto couldn`t hold the answered in. "I hate it. It looks like something a rat throw up and leaved because it was too ugly to look at," Naruto said and gasped. SHUT UP NARUTO, he told himself. Sakura looked ugly at him. "That`s so," Sakura hissed and pushed him so hard that he hit the wall two street behind.

He shocked his head in pain and looked at Sai who came toward him. Sakura had already left. "I heard it`s best to tell your friend the truth," Sai said and smiled like he had done something good. "What are you smiling for?" Naruto asked angry. "Because your friends are coming," Sai smiled. Naruto looked to the side and saw all of them coming towards him and Sai. No, even Sasuke was there.

Naruto gripped Sai`s hand and dragged him out of the streets to hide. "So this is bonds," Sai said minded and pulled out a notebook and started to write something. "What?" Naruto asked confused and angry at the same time. They were standing on the roof to a building Naruto often went to when he wanted to think for a bit. It was always so quite at the roof. Naruto started walking back and forth to clear his mind.

"Why did you do this to me?" Naruto asked Sai accusing. "Because you're my friend," Sai said with a smile. "Naruto," an adult voice called. Tsunade looked at them in the same gaze as always; severe. "Hey, Tsunade," Naruto said and faked a smile. She should get a medal.. for the poorest timing ever. "Hey," Sai said. "I have to ask you if you have seen Kakashi or Iruka," Tsunade asked. Again Naruto couldn`t hold it.

"Yeah, last time I saw them they made out in the way to Kakashi`s apartment. I think they were going to have sex or something," Naruto said fast and closed his mouth. STUPID." "WHAT?" Tsunade exclaimed. "They made out," Naruto repeat himself. "I heard you," Tsunade hissed. "But why did you ask then?" Sai asked confused. Sometimes a boy without feelings was more stupid than Naruto, and that said something about Sai`s brain.

"I have to talk to them. Their on team now so I have to talk to them about being together," Tsunade said a little more calm. "Oh, I think they have been together for a while now," Naruto said without thinking about it. He really hated this day. If someone found Sai dead, then you could blame Naruto. "I have to talk to them immodestly," Tsunade said and hurried away to find the gay couple. Not that Naruto wasn`t gay, so he had nothing against Kakashi and Iruka, but... Tomorrow he would get some serious problems.

He looked over the roof at the street and saw Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten and Temari walking by. Temari and Shikamaru was a couple by now and the same was Neji and Tenten. Kiba was with Hinata so she had stopped with blacking out every time she came close to Naruto. "Hey, guys," Naruto said. He just wanted to hide and never show himself again. The feeling he had was bad now.

"This will be good, " Sai said with his notebook ready. "Hey, Tenten. Why does it look like you have your boobs at your head and not are they were supposed to be? And Temari, why the hell do you have to be such a bitch? Kiba, you`ll never get stronger than me if you keep being like a cat," Naruto said. I had never thought of anything of that before.

"I think it stood something about making others feel poor, but I don`t remember exactly," Sai said wondering. The buddies at the street looked angry at Naruto. "YOU BASTARD," they screamed at him. "oh no. When I have the time Sai, I`ll kill you," Naruto said and ran with Sai after him and the guys after that again.

The bad day could get worse. And so it did. Naruto ran in to something hard and fell back, but before he hit the ground someone grabbed him and pulled him close so he didn`t fall. "Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto froze and pulled away. Great, even better. His friends stopped when they saw Sasuke and Naruto. Sai where already quite.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked the frozen Naruto. "I`m running from my friends," Naruto said obvious. "How dare you talk about my girlfriend in that way?" Neji hissed. "Take him," Shikamaru hissed even more. "Why are they angry at you?" Sasuke asked confused. He met Naruto`s angry eyes. How could it be that Sasuke acted like he never kissed Karin? Naruto thought. Now he just wanted to break up in pieces and hit Sasuke as hard as he could.

"Because that bastard gave me flowers that get me to say bad things or the truth," Naruto hissed while pointing at Sai who looked like an angel were he stood. "Funny, so how are you doing?" Sasuke grinned. Naruto tried to shut his mouth, but like with the other times he couldn`t stand it. Sasuke were so beautiful were he stood and Naruto just wanted to kiss him, but what Sasuke had done made up Naruto`s mind to not do it.

"Oh, I know. I have a fucking bad day. That bastard poisoned me, I said something bad to my friends that I didn`t mean and you kissed Karin while I`m in love with you," Naruto cried.

He had never cried in public before, but now he was doing it, and that was when he told about his feelings. Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto. Nobody said anything at all. The silence was there with the two boys looking at each other. "I.. I.." Naruto stemmed. "Naruto, we didn`t kiss. She fell over me and it just happened. I would never kiss Karin," Sasuke explained and walked slowly to Naruto.

Naruto didn`t move, he just looked at Sasuke with sad eyes. While he had talked, the tears had fallen out of his eyes, and were now dripping down his cheeks. Sasuke took Naruto`s face in in hands so they could smell each other breath.

"I won`t kiss anyone but you Naruto," Sasuke said and bent over to kiss Naruto. Their lips met and a heat exploded. "Yey," someone behind them said happy. Sasuke and Naruto didn`t care about the others. They kept kissing each other with passion.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered close to Naruto`s lips. "I love you too, but it really looks like you glued a duck to your head with that haircut," Naruto said. He shut his mouth fast when he figured out what he had said, but Sasuke just laughed. "I like ducks," he smiled and kissed Naruto.

They heard someone gasped. "Then I have to talk with you guys too," Tsunade sigh. "Do you want to come to my house?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto`s ear. Naruto turned bright red and nodded. He didn`t know witch word to use if he was going to tell how much he wanted Sasuke.

"I`ll talk with you now at my office," Tsunade commanded to Sasuke and Naruto. No, Naruto could say something stupid again. "Actually, you have to take it tomorrow," Sasuke apology. "Why?" Tsunade asked. "We are going to-" Naruto said, but Sasuke shut Naruto`s mouth with his hand. "Study," Sasuke completed with a smile. "Uhm, fine. Tomorrow then," Tsunade said and walked away.

"That was close," Sasuke sigh and took Naruto`s hand. He dragged Naruto away from the others that still were frozen and in to his apartment. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke.." he said slow. "I won`t do anything to you if you don`t want to," Sasuke said and stroke Naruto`s cheek. "I want you to, and you know it`s true because I can`t lie to you," Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke at the lips.

"I love you, but you have to be sure," Sasuke said looking in to Naruto`s beautiful blue eyes. "Just shut up, teme. It looks like you`re the one that don`t want to," Naruto smiled a little. "What? I was just being nice, but since you don`t want me to be nice," Sasuke said and pulled Naruto down at his bed.

He pulled Naruto`s shirt of and kissed his chest. He went up to Naruto`s lips again and his tongue went in. He had to taste all the spots and leave nothing behind. Naruto tried to say something, but he stopped and braided his hands in Sasuke`s hair instead. Sasuke undressed Naruto`s pants and smiled. "I`m sorry if it hurts," Sasuke said. "Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed. "What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I want to be at the top," Naruto complained. "But.. You can be next time," Sasuke said annoyed. "Fine, you promise?" Naruto said a little disappointed, but at least he knew it would happen not just once. "I promise," Sasuke said and then he kissed Naruto. Even if Naruto felt awful since he had been so naughty against the others, this made it up.

The end

Sorry if I didn`t get anything funny in it, I`ll try to make it funnier next time.


End file.
